Driver Instructor Trafalgar Law
by traffy-ya
Summary: Law is the perverted driver instructor. Luffy is simply an innocent victim who just wants to learn how to drive a car. Or is he?
1. Introduction

**Notes: Eeey, thank you for reading/or going to read this fanfiction. I wanted this to be a one-shot but multi-chaptered makes it more synoptic and easier to update so yes, here I am. It's actually my first fanfiction for the One Piece fandom, and also for my OTP: Law x Luffy. I hope you enjoy it and if there are any questions, feel free to ask on my Tumblr: traffy-ya ^-^**

**I don't own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does.**

* * *

Driving school 'Heart'.

It's a driving school that rapidly gained more popularity recent months despite being established only a year ago. It was mainly thanks to their mascot Bepo the Bear and the attractive founder of the company Trafalgar Law, that they've attracted a lot of customers.

Even today Law, boss and teacher of the school, picked up the phone call from a new potential new customer, which he answered to.

"Good morning. This is driving school heart, Law speaking. How may I help you today?" the raven-haired greeted with one of his usual quotes, wanting to sound friendly. He waited for a respond, but only received inaudible noises in return. Even so, Law waited. It was only a few seconds later that someone finally answered the telephone call.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy! The man who'll beco-!" The voice introduced himself but got interrupted by a hard blow as if the caller was punched by a large fist against his head. A loud cough followed and another voice spoke up instead.

"I apologize for my idiot grandson. I hope you can forgive him," an old, raspy voice responded, probably an elder man.

"I've heard nothing. Is there a reason why I'm being called," Law questioned because he had prank calls before. Fortunately for the man, he was called for a purpose.

"Ah yes, I've heard a lot about your driving school and hoped someone could teach Luffy how to drive."

"It would be a pleasure," Law replied, a bit sarcastically as he already feared for the rowdy Monkey D. Luffy, expecting him to be one of those lousy teenagers. Then again, every new student was good for the school. "I have a spot open for tomorrow around two o'clock. Does it fit his schedule?"

"It's perfect."

"Great. If you tell me the address, he can start tomorrow," Law explained. Pen and paper ready, he wrote down the address he was given.

'_Dawnstreet 174_'

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he has already predicted that it was going to be an exhausting day tomorrow.


	2. Lesson 1

**Notes: Here is the official first chapter, as the previous one was more of an introduction. Chapters may be short as this was actually meant to be a one-shot, but I'll try to update fast ;D I'm still figuring out Law's character, so I hope I haven't made him that OOC.. Cheers~**

**I don't own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does.**

_Summary: Luffy's first driver's lesson and Law already regrets it  
_

* * *

Trafalgar Law was sitting in the passengers seat, still waiting for his new student to arrive even though he was already five minutes too late.

The car was parked near Dawnstreet 174 and could be seen from Luffy's house (or so he thinks). The man had already honked to make the new student know that he had already arrived, but the way Luffy was already this late...

Perhaps Law had been trolled. It wasn't the first time either, much to his regret.

Law grabbed the phone from his pocket, wanting to make a call but just when he found the number in the history list, a giant explosion appeared in front of Luffy's house. A door and a boy flew out of the giant gray smoke and the raven-haired witnessed a scene that he had never seen before.

The flying boy somehow landed on his feet, running to Law's car and before the older man could progress anything, the shorter raven-haired was already standing next to door of his vehicle. The boy wore a straw-hat on his head and his clothes were rather simple. He had a red vest without sleeves and blue jeans that ended at his knees. Around his waist he was wearing a yellow belt. There was a scar below his left eye.

The teen opened the door, laughed as he stepped in and took the seat behind the wheel. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy. Nice to meet you!" the boy introduced and extended his hand. He laughed once again, cheerfully, while Law accepted his hand and shook it. He noticed how slender and Luffy's hands were, somewhat unexpecting but didn't dwell too long on the fact.

"Trafalgar Law, likewise," the man replied composed, having calmed down from the previous scene by ignoring it, pretending that he had imagined it.

"Tra-.. Tora.. Traffy," Luffy tried to repeat, but failed to call his name and create a new nickname instead.

"It's Trafalgar," Law corrected after sighing. Good thing he had a lot of patience or he might have already kicked the boy out of the car, not even having start yet.

Keeping the explanation about handling payments and appointments for later, Law decided to ask a question about Luffy's current progress. "Luffy-ya, have you driven before."

"Yeah" he answered shortly, but clear.

"Show me what you've learned then", Law ordered and put on his safety belts. He waited for Luffy to do the same, except.. Luffy didn't as he reached for the wheel instead.

"Your belts."

Luffy grunted, not disapproving. "Belts are suffocating!" he yelled, pouting.

"It's for safety."

"But I don't wanna..." the boy whined, furrowing his eyebrows at the older man, just like a child who didn't want to eat his vegetables.

Law, predicting that this could end up in an endless discussion, decided to take action himself. He loosened his own belts to hover above Luffy's seat, pulling the boy's strap and forced him to put it on, even though he had to do it himself.

"Your first lesson ends in forty-five minutes. You better start driving," Law suggested and settled himself again, already gaining a headache from not even starting.

"Traffy's no fun..." Luffy complained and tried to switch gears, moving the stick to number one, wanting to drive away but failed.

Law watched him as he crossed his arms, still suffering. "You need to push down the clutch pedal," Law explained, causing the learning student to look down, probably deciding which pedal out of the three he had to step on. Law noticed, helping him once again and gave him the answer. "The left most."

"Ah, I forgot. Thank you," the boy thanked and laughed, this time depressing the clutch pedal as he switched gears. With his right foot he stepped on the gas pedal and managed to drive forward without any struggle. The speed however, wasn't something that the instructor appreciated nor expected, as he immediately stepped on the brake on his side of the car to abruptly stop the vehicle.

"We stopped," Luffy stated, pointing out the obvious. Law was just glad that no one happened to be walking around them or else they might have been bumped into the person, despite the instructor's sharp eyes.

"Luffy-ya," Law started. "Did you check your mirrors."

"No."

"And why is that," the instructor questioned again, slowly losing his patience (and he had a lot patience). Even though Luffy told him that he had driven before, Law saw nothing back of it in his 'driving'. They were only five meters further after all.

The straw-hatted teen laughed again, the same laughter that Law already has imprinted in his brain, and Luffy responded with an unforeseen reply. "I told everyone to stay inside!", he answered proudly, but Law had yet to let his answer sink in.

Either Luffy was trying to fool him by acting like this or Luffy was...

Luffy.

Law had slow-learners before, but usually they were the type of person that weren't confident about themselves, something which Luffy wasn't as he was still beaming and the taller raven-haired couldn't help but think of it as strange. Even his first impression was strange, having appeared from an explosion and acted like nothing happened.

What was Luffy?

Law couldn't help but study him, doubting, trying to make sense of the boy but after seeing his smile, the doubt changed into interest instead.

While Trafalgar Law had a lot of patience and was usual calm, even he wasn't sure whether he was able to get through the upcoming intensive courses. At least Luffy was already able to accelerate and how little that may sounded, it was a start.

A start to something that even Trafalgar Law couldn't predict.


	3. Lesson 2

**Hello everyone! Thank you for the reviews, ****follows**** and favorites for the first chapter *heart* To be honest I didn't expect so much bwhaha ****(oh and I am rather new to uploading things on ff)****. Today I bring you the second chapter, ****filled with some fluff. It's short and I apologize. According to my notes, next chapter's going be more lengthy)**

**Also, I try to update whenever I can, but I've got another weekly fanfic running as well so my updates are rather slow :x **

**English isn't my first language, so if you find any mistakes, feel free to point them out (/*V*)/~* (It makes me happy '*heart*)**

* * *

It's been a week since Monkey D. Luffy started his driving courses at Driving School Heart. Trafalgar Law, his instructor and at the same boss of this school, still remembered the teen's first intensive lesson, a thing that almost ended the man's life (physically and mentally).

He had only known the boy for an hour, but Law already had a vague idea of what type of person Monkey D. Luffy was, him being a straightforward and open person.

Luffy wasn't just a nineteen-year-old boy. Despite his reckless, wild driving skills, he was quite confident in himself and not afraid to tell it to the world either. He was always laughing or grinning, even if the circumstances were bad or when he just managed to escape a life-death situation. Luffy was fearless, but also childish as he did not just obey Law that easily.

The instructor didn't like teaching him.

Trafalgar Law's average apprentices were either female students swooning over him because he was an attractive man, or sweating learners who had no confidence in themselves which made the man even wonder why they wanted to learn to drive in the first place.

But Luffy fitted in none of the groups. Not even in between.

And today there was a new day to spend with the younger raven-haired.

Just like previous week, Law was waiting in the car again near Dawnstreet 174. Expecting some blasting explosion and colossal outbreak from the younger teen, he slightly got disappointed when Luffy appeared from the front door like any other normal person. Behind him was an old gray-haired man waving at him, probably the same guy as the one that Law had spoken to during their phone call.

Luffy walked with a wide grin on his face towards the white training car, opening the door to sit in the driver's seat next to Law. "Yo Traffy," he greeted casually.

"It's Mr. Trafalgar for you," the instructor corrected, annoyed by the fact that he had to teach the boy more than just driving.

"Luffy-ya, you have to show me what you still remember."

"Sure," he replied clearly, already wanting to start the car. Law sighed in respond, suddenly recalling that Luffy didn't like to wear his safety-belts and had to put it on himself. So he leaned over the boy, grabbed the belt and locked him. The teen fortunately didn't struggle although responded with a whine, feeling restricted again.

"Tra-guy..." the pouting boy complained. The name resulted the man in disappointment, but gave up on adjusting it. He was not going to waste more time on educating him.

"Just drive the car," Law ordered, wanting to start now, which Luffy did. Law thoroughly checked the area around him before the student began to drive, as he did not want to send someone to the hospital. Luffy was an irresponsible driver after all.

And irresponsible he stayed.

After tutoring for one and a half hour in total, they still haven't managed to get out of the town. Not that Luffy was ready for the highway, but having a first taste of the freeway was something that Law had always planned in his student's schedule.

But not for this nineteen-year-old.

No matter how sharp Trafalgar Law was, even this challenge was something too risky for him. For now, the current place was hard enough for both of the males. There were a lot of roundabouts in this town and by the way Luffy was steering, the man just couldn't allow the boy on the main road yet.

"Luffy-ya, switch to gear two whenever you have to take a turn," Law insisted, trying to sound as calm as possible despite having a bad feeling about it. Whenever the teen had to bend, Law unconsciously grabbed his left chest, probably from the stress. These lively lessons might become one of his last moments and Law wouldn't be surprised if the car just flipped over or headed straight into another vehicle.

Yet, despite Law's warnings, Luffy didn't slow down and the man could feel the car tilting to the right.

And how much he had wished that the boy was able to feel a tiny sense of danger.

They barely survived (again) and of course Luffy was laughing for no reason. His smile got bigger by every survival and the older raven-haired had no idea what to think of it. Was he even taking his lessons seriously?

"Luffy," Law called, dropping the 'ya' as he wanted to sound more intimidating. "If you don't listen, we go into a skid," he warned in a more threatening tone.

The boy with the straw hat didn't falter despite Law's seriousness, dropping another smile. "But..." Luffy started, making a serious expression. "Isn't it more adventurous this way?" he grinned as he showed his face towards the taller male, leaving the man in awe and his eyes off the road.

He lied about not liking to teach Luffy.

Law didn't mean to be drawn into Luffy's beaming aura, but he couldn't help but admire him, despite the boy's personality going against his morals. But maybe Luffy's brash and daring attitude was what made the teen appealing and perhaps Law needed such a person in his boring life, now that he had finally met one.

And Law wasn't quick to feel attracted to someone at all, but he had to admit that he felt _something_. Perhaps, if it was Luffy, maybe he could..

However, all fantasy and dreamy thoughts were interrupted when they almost struck into a giant truck in front of them, grabbing back his full attention.

And almost..

Almost he was pulled into Luffy's carefree pace.

...

"Driving doesn't work that way!"

**Next chapter, Law will be perverting bwahaha I'm sorry ._. **


	4. Lesson 5

**Oh my god I'm sorry for the late update ;; ****I really wanted to update though, especially after the newest chapter oh my god the lawlu feels oAo ****I****'ve also**** fixed some thing****s**** in the previous chapter****s**** but nothing important... I've changed some punctuation marks etc. ****Anyways, enjoy ;;**

Today was already Luffy's fifth lesson. At the same time, it also meant that Law knew the boy for four weeks now. It was after the second driver's lesson that he realized that he liked the younger raven-haired more than just a student, but it wasn't because of his driving skills.

"Luffy-ya, check your mirrors more often," the man lectured as he changed the course of the car by turning the steering wheel on Luffy's side of the car.

Luffy grunted in respond, being told this for the third time this day. Fortunately, Law was patient enough to repeat it as many times as needed. There has to be a point when the boy will obey his instructions right?

Then again...

Luffy was in fact a simple, stubborn guy, so driving turned out to be really difficult for him and paying attention was not something he did on regular basis.

"How am I supposed to drive and look at the same time?" the boy complained puzzled, unable to believe how people could simultaneously steer the wheel, check the two mirrors and lastly, anticipate to the current situation. Luffy was the type that preferred easy, quick-to-learn things.

"That's why we're practicing. One day driving will be simple. Even for you."

Despite all the complaints and troubles, the taller man couldn't help but getting captivated. Monkey D. Luffy, a boy who was even able to attract the most demanding man with only his memorable laughter.

Another thing that Trafalgar Law has noticed was how lady luck was always near the boy. They have encountered many trucks, tractors, buses and if it wasn't for Luffy's inhumanly luck, Law wouldn't probably be sitting here right now. Alone, even he couldn't keep up with the straw hat.

"But being stuck in a car is boring..." the childish teen whined.

And that was another thing that Law didn't understand. Despite Luffy's open and straight-forward personality, he was still full of mysteries. If he didn't like driving, why was he still trying to learn how to drive? And no matter how hard Law tried, he could never forget the explosion from the first day.

The same question from weeks ago remained: What exactly was this attractive, innocent and naive teen?

The man sighed deeply. "Then why are you taking these lessons in the first place?" he asked as he was getting a bit tired of Luffy's cries. Not that Law wanted him to stop his courses. He liked his weekly company and that was all he needed to compensate for Luffy being a slow learner.

"Because grandpa was forcing me," the boy grumbled while bringing his eyebrows together, feeling displeased.

"You're the first person who doesn't feel excited about learning how to drive," Law pointed out. He stared at the boy for a moment and added: "But having a driver's license can't hurt your future."

"That's what grandpa said too but I really wanted to..." Luffy's grip on the steering wheel tightened. "I wanted to sail instead!"

"Sail?" the man questioned curiously.

Luffy nodded. "My grandpa is a famous hero in the navy! I want to sail like him... And become a pirate!" the boy yelled enthusiastically, words loud enough to surprise the older raven-haired.

Law stared silently at him, a bit dumbfounded. Becoming a pirate... Weren't those people usually bad? Bad as in stealing from citizens and murdering victims? Why does this innocent, naive Luffy wanted to become a pirate? Not that Law could say anything... He wasn't exactly an angel himself, having caused quite some ruckus in the past and all.

But stilll...

However, he liked people with interesting ambitions.

"What's the reason?"

Luffy laughed, but it ended quickly. His gaze became more serious, an expression that Law had never seen before. "I want to visit various places, meet new friends, but mostly... I want to have freedom!"

To gain freedom...

It was indeed, a nice and very adventurous dream, one that suited the straw hat boy. The lands were bound by the many laws, thousands of surveillance cameras and life was, he admitted, restricting as people were forced to work or learn. Becoming a pirate sounded ridiculous in this age and day, but seeing the teen's smile made him think otherwise.

Living on the sea was the ultimate freedom.

"It's a good dream," Law complimented, returning a small smile. "I'm sure you'll succeed Luffy-ya," he added.

The student laughed. "You think so?"

"I'm certain of it."

"I see," Luffy replied softly and slightly hid behind his straw hat. "I'm glad I've met you. Traffy's really a good guy"

The older male snorted as he was far from being a 'good guy' and Luffy's words towards the man weren't helping to hold the man back at all. "You're too trusting."

Which was the opposite of Law.

Trafalgar Law was far from trusting.

The smaller raven-haired shook his head in a disagreement. "But I'm telling the truth!"

"And why do you think so highly of me, Luffy-ya?" Law asked, unable to hide the smug smile on his face while he leaned closer towards the boy, slightly invading his privacy.

"I admit that I fail in driving... Yet you're still teaching me, unlike all those previous teachers who dumped my after one lesson!" Luffy almost shouted. "That's why, I want to thank you."

"Luffy-ya..." Law called softly. He shouldn't have been surprised about the other driver instructors. Teaching Luffy how to drive was energy-consuming and if it weren't for Law's quick reflexes and unlimited patience, he might have done the same thing.

But only if the boy was less tempting and entertaining.

Law moved his hand towards the boy's thigh and gently squeezed it, wondering what reaction it would pull out.

"Luffy-ya, I'll make sure you'll pass your exams," the man encouraged.

The boy somewhat jumped in his seat, but didn't flinch hard enough to lose control of the wheel. The man picked up the small surprised, causing him to smirk.

"R-really?" the boy questioned, stuttering from the earlier startle.

Law's smug smile only widened further before answering.

"By all means."

Yes. He would be teaching the student _thoroughly_.


	5. Lesson 10

**Sorry for the late update again ;A; I started early with writing but then Easter, King's day and an animeconvention happened so I couldn't write the last part of the chapter "OTL Also I've figured out the reviews function I think 8'D?**

**I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorite and/****or**** followed this story :3**

Outside was dark and cold. People had already finished their dinner two hours ago, so most of them were just settled on their sofa, watching the television. It was different for the two raven-haired.

Last lesson Law had suggested that they should try driving in the dark once, because practicing in the dark evening was important as well.

In reality, Law had other reasons. Spending the evening with only two of them sounded more intimidating after all.

You could say that Trafalgar Law was getting more desperate.

During the previous lessons, Law had tried all his ways of flirting on the boy, but Luffy never received the message.

Every time the teen succeeded something in driving, the older male complimented him in a way:

Whenever Luffy stopped right before the red light, Law calmly kneaded his shoulders.

Whenever Luffy let a passenger pass on the crossing, Law gently caressed his cheek.

Whenever Luffy checked his mirrors, Law playfully poked in his waist.

He had tried three different ways to approach him, but all failed. It wasn't like Law was an expert in flirting, but this was ridiculous...

Luffy had not discovered the meaning behind Law's actions, as he was probably the most oblivious person on Earth. Law did receive some nice reactions out of him, but he was ninety-nine percent sure that the teen didn't understand himself why he was sensitive at some places on his body.

And it was funny really.

The way how the boy kept on complaining made it look like he was the one who needed the other his attention, while it was actually Law who needed his attention. How their roles have switched...

But Luffy's ignorance did nothing to make Law back off. Instead, he was encouraged to try harder.

The boy jumped again from the sudden touch and softly groaned in respond.

"Traffy... I can't drive if you keep doing that!" he shouted whining. His face wasn't red from the anger however (or so Law liked to imagine).

The man chuckled softly. "I think it makes you drive better," he argued teasingly.

The nineteen-year-old was silent for a moment, probably trying to come up with an argument, but still returned nothing except another groan.

"I suppose Traffy's right," the student admitted just like that. Luffy was too trusting and it was hard for the taller raven-haired to not make use of it.

"Of course I am," the man replied credibly.

But yes... This wasn't going to work forever. He needed to be more direct than this if he wants Luffy to get the clue.

"Let's practice a manoeuvre for now," Law ordered. "If you go left by the next turn, you'll meet a parking lot. I want you to park the car there."

Luffy listened and slowly made his way to the pointed place. It was a large field, filled with empty spots that were specially made for vehicles. Not many people or cars were currently here because of the late hour, which made it perfect for the student to practice.

"It doesn't matter where you park the car, as long as you check your surroundings. Do you already have a spot in mind?"

The teen nodded. "Yeah, that one," he answered and pointed towards one of the most difficult spots to pick from.

Of course Luffy chose that one. Law shouldn't have been that surprised.

The man sighed as he was feeling defeated by the boy's thinking. "Why that one?"

"It looks hard! I think," he reasoned.

"You thought right, but the examinees don't really care which one you pick. If you still want to go for this one however, I won't stop you."

The teen laughed and headed for the chosen empty spot that was surrounded by two big cars. Because of its size, it was difficult to check around you and what made it even more harder was the amount of space left between the two large vehicles.

"I won't lose to something like this!," Luffy shouted enthusiastically, but quickly turned quiet. All his focus was concentrated on turning the wheel as he carefully operated the clutch. He kept switching the gears to turn back when the car didn't fit and tried again. After trying several times, he finally managed to get the car parked. It wasn't exactly parked straight and there was still no way of getting out of the since there wasn't that much space besides them, but he still did it nonetheless.

And that made Luffy's driver instructor Trafalgar Law proud.

Luffy grinned, beaming with pride and even more confidence because he had just won a challenge. "I told you right?"

"You still forgot to check around you," Law countered despite feeling pleased. "But you did well Luffy-ya," he complimented which was followed by a half-smile.

"Amazing right? Right?" he pressed to gain more compliments.

Direct.

Law had to be more direct to Luffy he reminded himself again.

"Turn off the car to finish your assignment," he ordered as he unbuckled his own safety-belts.

Luffy lifted up an eyebrow out of confusion but still obeyed. He set the gear on a neutral position, used the handbrake to keep the car in place and turned around the keys, just like he learned. When he looked up again and opened his mouth to ask Law for the next instructions, Law was already close to his face.

"Traffy?" he called but got no respond. Instead, the man leaned in with closed eyes until their lips lightly touched. Luffy's eyes widened in bewilderment, but made no movements to push the other raven-haired back.

Law noticed and took advantage of that. He bended more forward the deepen the kiss further and realized how small Luffy's mouth was despite his big personality. Even so, he could still feel the softness of it, especially when the smaller male started to kiss back.

It was still pitch-dark outside and the two big-sized cars made it difficult for passers-by to catch the couple. It felt like the Earth only belonged to the two of them.

Only seconds passed after that. Their first kiss was short and light, but enough to fasten Law's heartbeat. He opened his eyes and slowly pulled back just before he sat straight up again.

And then it hit him.

He had just kissed his student.

What if the kiss turned out bad? What if he had scared the boy? What if Luffy decided to stop his courses?

Trafalgar was a smart man and always calculated possible outcomes for every action he made.

Was Luffy's impulsiveness rubbed off on him?

The tutor immediately turned sideways to study Luffy's face, ready to face the horror and drama but...

Luffy was laughing instead.

"Stop laughing!" Law demanded frustrated while his panicking face switch to an embarrassing one.

The boy cracked up while holding his hands on his stomach as he wildly moved his legs. "B-But t-Traffy's face!" he answered laughing. "You were panicking and- o-ouch my stomach hurts..."

"I'm serious!" Law said but had no other option to wait for Luffy until he was calmed down before he could continue talking.

When the smaller male finally controlled himself, he initiated their conversation again. "Why were you panicking though?"

"I kissed you! Don't you feel frightened or disgusted?!" the man argued.

"But you like me right?" the boy stated as if it was something ordinary.

Law would have been fallen from his chair if his seat wasn't fixed to the car. "Don't you have any objections?!"

"None!" Luffy answered with a huge smile.

The man's rage and frustrations lessened and let out a deep sigh of defeat.

After all these lessons, he still can't understand Luffy. "You're a strange guy."

"You think?" the boy beamed once again.

Either Luffy wasn't completely innocent as Trafalgar Law thought he was or he was just super oblivious.

But how does one find out for sure?

**To answer ****xxXxx****'s ****question****,** **I think this fic will become M-rated in the future ****but****honestly**** I've never published ****anything with that rating**** before bwahaha.**

**Ok.**


	6. Lesson 13

**Hello everyone! Today's May 5th, Luffy's birthday! I really wanted to write a birthday fic, but I couldn't think of anything ;; I've updated this fanfic instead, as a way to do something for Luffy's birthday. I hope y'all enjoy~**

**Of course, I want to thank everyone who's reading, reviewing, favoriting and following this fic as well 3 It helps a lot! :3**

Today was going to be Luffy's thirteenth driver's lesson, but besides the parking from last time, his skills haven't been improved ever since. Perhaps it was time to try a new assignment.

"Evenin' Traffy!" the boy greeted cheerful. His mood was filled with excitement even though Law knew that he didn't like driving in the slightest.

"Good evening Luffy-ya. I presume you have eaten well?" the man asked. The reason why Luffy was cheery was probably because this lesson started directly after dinner. He tended to be less whiny after meals, or so Law noticed.

The smaller raven-haired nodded heavily. "And a looooooot~ Our cook Sanji's really good."

"You have your own cook?" Law asked. He wasn't that surprised however, after Luffy had told about his rich grandpa. Then again, someone with that position in the marine could only be rich.

"Yeah... there was no one who had enough time to prepare enough food for every meal so we kind of hired one," Luffy explained.

His reason made Law wonder how much Luffy could eat in the first place, but perhaps it was better without knowing for now.

He'll surely find out in the future...

When Law was rich enough to hire a cook and they were ever going to live together...

Law already regretted his future wishes.

"Luffy-ya, I want to try the heel-toe maneuver. Are you up for that?"

"Yeah," the teen replied, probably without knowing what it meant. Law's lips curved. Luffy was finally listening to some suggestions like a good student. If only he listened to all his instructions, then Luffy could get his license in no time.

...Not that Law wanted him gone that fast.

"We'll have to leave this street and head towards the East Blue River. There are lots of hills over there. Can you find that?"

"Sure. I used to play there a lot," the teen grinned and prepared to take off.

* * *

The road was calm, the environment was green and you had to check twice in case a reindeer crosses. This path was full of bumps and hills, just like Law said. It was a beautiful place for some practice, especially if you loved nature and liked to be surrounded by a forest. Law thought it would suit Luffy.

There was one problem however; Luffy was the car driver and being careful was not included in his vocabulary.

"Luffy, drive slower!" the panicked instructor demanded while tightly holding onto his seat. He wanted to step on the brake on his side of the seat but the student was steering too wild that he didn't get any chance. It didn't help that the big trees made the small road even darker than usual. Before they knew it, two lights in front of them appeared closer and slightly brushed the car on Luffy's side.

Both parties stopped the car, with Law and a woman stepping out of the car to look for damage. Fortunately, it was only Law's car that got scratched, which could be fixed with some paint. Good thing he had Penguin, their engineer, to fix things.

"I apologize ma'am. The car was a bit out of control," the tall man excused and hoped that the woman wouldn't get mad or do something that could hurt his driver's school reputation.

But...

Another lucky thing on this bad day was that in fact, that this woman was a woman. Women liked Trafalgar Law.

"No, no! It's okay," she told, her lips red from the lipstick. She then took a card from her breast pocket and offered it to Law. "If you need help with the scratch on your car, call me."

As expected, nothing but her name and number was on the card when Law checked it. She didn't look like the type that was involved in the car business either.

At least Law could sigh in relief, because not everyone was this easy with accidents.

"Thank you. I'll take care of it," the man replied and bid her farewell before returning to his student.

"This may only happen once, did you hear that Luffy-ya?" the older male warned.

"It's a promise," the teen smiled and glanced at the card. "You're gonna use that?"

"No," Law simply replied.

At least that accident was enough to teach Luffy to driver slower and Law cannot thank it enough.

After minutes of driving on the road without any other issues, they've finally managed to reach the perfect hill for practice.

...Or so Law thought.

"We stop the car halfway the hill. To climb up after that is the assignment," the instructor started. "I'll give you some hints. Use the brake and clutch. Use your feeling to determine when you should let go of the brake," the man explained. "Did you get all of that?"

"Nope!" Luffy answered honestly. "But if it's with feeling, I can do it," he responded with confidence.

The man groaned a bit. "Let's try out for now. Just make sure you don't roll back, because that means you've failed."

The car stopped halfway the hill. It wasn't the steepest hill in this place, but for the first try, it was a perfect one.

"Find the balance between your clutch and motor. If you're able to hear the motor, you can slowly raise the brake," the tall instructor explained. Luffy however, was already trying before Law's explanation was finished. He concentrated, tongue sticking out of his mouth and was ready to start his assignment.

"If I say 'go', raise the brake pedal slowly, all right?" Law continued, only to be ignored by the teen. "Luffy-ya, are you listen-"

Law's sentence was interrupted by a sudden speed backwards. He quickly stepped on the brake and broke out a sweat. He expected to roll back with the car because this was Luffy's first try. It was normal to fail on your first time, but what bothered the man mostly was that if he didn't stop right on time, they might have crashed into a tree. Fortunately there was no one behind them either.

When Law looked at the gear, it all made sense. It was switched into the position to go backwards, one that you usually used when you have to park the car or something. Not on a hill when they had to move forward...

"Luffy-ya," the older raven-haired called. When Luffy looked, he pointed his finger down to the gear.

After a moment, Luffy realized it and returned a grin while he scratched the back of his hair. "Sorry, sorry," he apologized. "Didn't we had to roll back though?" he questioned.

Apparently he wasn't listening to Law (again) which is why Luffy did it wrong. His patience did hit the limit today however.

"I said up! We had to go up! Rolling back means failing!" the angered man yelled. He wasn't quick to raise his voice, which only represented how frustrated he was.

Law was still unable to handle Luffy, which was quite upsetting. Luffy on the other hand, knew how to calm down the enraged man. It only took him a laughter and a smile directed to him, before the older male was back to his senses again.

And Law hated it. He hated how easy Luffy could control him with only dropping a laughter. Sometimes he'd wished that he wasn't attracted to the teen, as it only manipulated him.

After two tiring hours, both males were back near Luffy's house. Law was exhausted. It was like they were back at lesson 1 again, even though his student was making (some) progress during the previous lessons.

Law grabbed his schedule to make the next appointment until he realized the number of this lesson.

Now Law wasn't a superstitious person, but it would explain a lot. Today was Luffy's thirteenth lesson and thirteen was an unlucky number And with all the problems they had encountered today, unlucky number thirteen only made more sense.

The man looked down. He was really exhausted today if he believed in such a thing.

His wearing face was clearly visible. He closed his eyes for a moment and let out a deep sigh before he needed to send off his student.

"Next week, same tim-"

"Traffy," Luffy interrupted. The man lifted slowly his eyelids and turned his head towards the teen, only to be greeted by a warm and soft touch against his lips.

Law was frozen on spot in bewilderment. His wide eyes stared at the kissing teen in front of him, unable to believe what was happening. Before he knew it, Luffy had already pulled back and laughed like usual.

"See ya next week!" the student waved and quickly left the car, leaving a stunned man behind in the lonesome car.

It took Law a moment before he was settled down again. He did not expect a move like that from the younger male, because he was absolutely sure that his feelings were one-sided. Apparently it wasn't one-hundred percent one-sided and it gave him hope, but one thing was sure:

Unlucky number thirteen didn't exist after all.

**If I've made any mistakes in driving or grammar/spelling, feel free to point out! I'll really appreciate it as I'm still learning *^^* (although I do have a driver's license hahaha)**


End file.
